The Farmhouse Romance
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is something I did a while ago. It's about a widowed Hermione, who moves to Ireland, after using her husband in Australia. She runs into some old friends, and things spark.


**A/N: This is a Seamus/Hermione fanfiction, and I hope you like this, because I enjoyed writing it for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **The Farmhouse Romance**

Hermione kicked the tire of the old rusted truck, which had belonged to her grandparents, before they passed. She had come to move into there old farm house, after they passed away, and she restored her own parents memories. They decided to stay in Australia, but gave her the property deeds, where her father had grown up.

" _Why did you live in Ireland, if your English?" She had asked him as a child, during one of there many trips._

" _Because your grandparents adopted me, and was from Ireland," He answered, as they used her grandfathers rusty truck, to collect things from the small market._

"Mum, why are you yelling at the car?"

Hermione turned to look at the little boy, who resembled his father in every way, except for the curls which he got from her. She smiled at the confused look, on his eight year old dimpled face, "Because it helps take the sadness away."

"Your silly, mum," He knew what she was talking about, and jumped out of the passenger side, and kicked the flat tire, "Bloody tire." He started pushing, and pounding on the metal, as tears started falling from his young face, until his mum pulled him against her, and held him close, "I miss daddy, he would know what to do."

They had just lost his dad, another muggle born to an accident, when they been living in Australia, for the last ten years. She had met Jade Wallis, the first year she moved to Australia, while she walked down the magical community there, They dated a year, before they got married at her parents home, on the beach shore. Almost a year exactly later, she had learned she was pregnant with Hugh, and then Harry, and Ginny, had come to visit, along with George. The rest of the Weasley's would write her, along with other classmates, but the Potter's were the only ones who would come to visit. Her father knew how hard it was for his daughter, along with his wife, so he gave the deed to the old farm house in Ireland, to his daughter to get a fresh start. After the death of his daughters husband.

Hermione was sitting on the side of the road, holding her crying son, as her own tears slid down her face. She didn't even hear the sound of another car pulling up, and someone approaching them.

"Do you need help, ma'am?"

She pulled her son closer to her, as she eyed the new arrival, recognizing his Irish accent. He was obviously from around here, "We just-"

"Hermione Granger?" The new arrival interrupted whatever she was about to say, as the new arrival looked down at them, with a look of surprise.

It took her a couple minutes, before she was able to see the familiarity of his face, and than smiled relieved, "Seamus?" She slowly got up, as her son held her hand, "Is that really you?"

"Who's is he, mum?" Hugh asked, looking at the man, and than at his mother.

"Mum?" The Irishman asked, glancing quickly at the witch, before looking back at the little boy, "Who is this young man, Mione?"

"I'm Hugh Wallis, sir?" The young boy answered, shaking the older mans hand, "You talk like the Leprechauns, on my cartoon."

The witch quickly covered her sons mouth, before he could continue, as a blush appeared on her own face, "Hugh, that was rude young man. Now I am going to uncover that uncensored mouth, and you're going to apologies to Mr. Finnigan."

"No need for apologies," The wizard assured, smiling as he removed the woman's hand, from around the child's mouth, "So where are you staying?"

"At great grandpa Grangers farm," The small boy answered, then suddenly had a look of horror, "Mum, the Ice Cream it's going to melt."

The witch looked at her son, and rolled her eyes, "We can't have that, now can we?"

"I know where that property is, why don't I drive you two back there, and then I'll take your truck back to my place. I have a cousin, who knows there way around muggle vehicles, so we could save the ice cream?" Seamus offered, already leading the two to his truck.

Hermione smiled at her old classmate, as she watched her son, who was already getting the grocery bag from the bed of the truck. She wrapped the coat tighter around her, as she lead her son to the Irishman's car, "I really appreciate this, Seamus."

"I grabbed the pickles to, mum, for the baby," The small boy exclaimed, as his mom sat beside him, and he rested his hand on his mum's tummy.

That was when Seamus, noticed the small bump, right before closing the door for them. He hurried to his side of the car, and started towards the destination, "Me father, and your grandfather, use to have breakfast on the weekends, until your grandfather passed away. Me dad, was the one who kept the house up to date, until he heard some family was moving back in. Never would had thought it was you though."

"My grandmothers father, left it to my grandfather Granger, when he passed away. My father was adopted, there's not an ounce of Irish in his blood, but he was loved just the same." Hermione blushed, when she realized she was rambling, "Not that you needed to know that, sorry." She looked at her home, and smiled as they pulled up, "Would you care for a bowl of Ice Cream?"

Seamus smiled, as he looked at his friend, than at the young boy, "Without the pickles."

Hugh laughed, as he took the man by the hand, and they followed the witch to the door, "Mum, she won't share the pickles, which is good because I don't like them anyways."

"So you got married, and it wasn't to Ron?" Seamus asked with a grin, once the witch came back down stairs, after tucking her son into bed.

"Still can't believe, that everyone thought that we'd end up together, it was more a sibling love," She laughed sitting on the couch, and turning to face her classmate, than a look of panic crossed her face, "Please tell me we didn't keep you from your family, are they waiting?" She rubbed her stomach.

"Just me mum, and dad, I never got married," He answered, looking at the living room, and than towards the witches stomach, "So what happened to your husband, will he be joining you two?"

"My husband was in an accident five months ago," She closed her eyes, as she rubbed her stomach, "I didn't find out I was pregnant, until shortly after I moved here, it was painful living in Australia. At least that's what my parents told me, they said I needed a fresh start, and so did Hugh. Than my son, and I, were given the deeds for this property, and than we took a plane here."

"Well my family is just down the road," Seamus stood to his feet, and walked to where his coat was hanging, before turning back around to face his friend, "If you need a ride to town, or anywhere give me a call, my home is connected to the floo."

"How long do you think it'll take for the truck to be fixed?"

"My cousin is out of town, he'll be back tomorrow night though, and we'll work on it Saturday, then I will bring it back then," He wrapped his arms around his friend, and gave her hug, "It's nice seeing you again, Mione."

She leaned against the door, once her friend had left, and rubbed her stomach, "Well princess, we should check on your brother, and get some sleep." She used wandless magic to turn all the light off, as she headed towards her sons room, and stopped outside his door when she heard him talking.

"Dad, why did you have to leave?" Hugh asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the portrait of his family. His dad was holding his mom close to him, as Hugh jumped onto his fathers back, as his grandparents took the picture. "Mum, she said that she misses you, and she told me it's alright to get mad. She kicked the tire when we got a flat today, then when I asked her why, she said that it was to take away some of her mad. So I did the same as she did, it's alright though, because the truck already is dented. Now I just feel sad, but I will take care of mum, and my new baby sister, or brother. Mum, said that if I was right about it being a girl. We been calling her Princess, so I really hope it's not a boy, that would be embarrassing. She would take me where they have training brooms. She won't let me near your old one, until I am eleven years old, she said I need to have lots of practice first. She even said that she has some friends, who will be more than willing to take me on flying lessons, so she won't have to go flying. I remember you would take me flying, when mum was at work sometimes. I am doing home school until I turn eleven, and mum, got a job at a used book store, in the town near our house. We have enough frozen food to last a month, since mum is rubbish in the kitchen, but I love her just the same." He paused when he heard a snort, followed by his mothers teary laughter from outside his room, "Mum?"

Hermione was wiping the tears from her eyes, as she entered her sons room laughing, "I never had to cook much, I would have you remember, you're father was a chef. So anything I make now, would not even come to compare to his meals," She laid beside her son, as he crawled back under the covers, after kissing the portrait, "Having trouble sleeping?"

"I had a dream, that daddy and my sister, were sitting in a old rocking chair reading together. She was wearing a purple dress, and dad called her princess, than looked at me with a smile. He told me I need to look out for you two, than I woke up again, and started talking to the picture."

"You are going to be disappointed, when our princess comes out being a prince, when princess arrives," She wrapped her arms around her son, and closed her eyes with a content smile, "I do love you, my little king."

"If you are so sure it's a boy, than why do you call them princess," The eight year old asked, as he snuggled against his mother.

"Because you told me to, you get annoyed when I call princess, anything but," She answered softly, halfway asleep. "So are you going to help me decorate the old barn, so we could make it a guest house?"

"How can I help?" Hugh asked, looking at his mom confused.

"I need someone to pick out the colors of the walls, and all the furniture to put in there, don't I?" The witch asked.

"Alright, I will help you than," He answered, before sleep took over the two of them.

"'Hello mate, sorry to keep you two waiting, me neighbor had a bit of car trouble," Seamus hugged the small blonde, before doing the same with his long time best friend, "So hows the art show going, have you sold anything yet?"

"A couple pieces actually," His friend answered, noticing his friends far off look, "Is there something on your mind?"

Seamus looked past his friend, at the blonde beside Dean, "Luna, you've written Mione, haven't you?"

"I have, but the last letter was right after the funeral, after she lost her husband," The blonde answered, sipping at her glass of red wine, and looking at her friend.

"An accident, she told me that," Seamus added, than noticed the confused look, on the twos face, "Mione, she is me new neighbor, didn't I say that?"

Dean wrapped his arm around his wife, and looked at his friend. He looked at his friend, "And no, you left that bit out, mate."

Seamus asked, a little more confused at his friends knowledge. "I spent five hours with her, and her son today. Helped her unpack some, before going home."

"It was a article in the 'Prophet', saying that the brightest witch's husband killed himself. I didn't let 'Mione' know that we knew the truth," Answered the small blonde, as she handed a glass of whiskey, to there friend.

"I suppose it's not something, one goes around bragging about, when someone kills himself," Dean commented, "So you going to invite her to Luna's birthday party, it's not for another couple of months, it will be great to catch up with Hermione, and get to meet her son."

"She's almost six months pregnant, didn't find out she was pregnant again, until after they moved her shortly after the funeral."

 **Two Months Later**

"Luna is having a birthday party, you want to come with me?" Seamus asked, as they sat on the bench, in front of the barns guest house, which he was now renting to help his friend out.

"Where is it going to be?" Asked the witch, as she rubbed her stomach.

"At Dean's art studio, in Diagon Alley," Answered the wizard, "The Weasley's, Harry, Dean, Neville, and I, will all be there. She would be glad to see you."

"Mum, can we please go, please?" Hugh asked, running outside to the adults.

"Hugh Wallis, were you eaves dropping," Hermione asked, staring at her son, trying to look stern. She looked at her tenant, who was trying not to laugh, before back at the child, "You know how I feel abo-"

"I know mum, but you promised we could visit Diagon Alley, after we've moved in," Interrupted the eight year old, ignoring the stern look his mom sent him, now looking at Seamus, "Can children go to the party?"

"Harry, and Ginny, are bringing James, and Lilly, and Ron will be bringing Rose, and Hugo," Answered the Irishman.

The witch looked towards the apple tree, which her son had wanted to plant, to remember his dad, as she thought for a moment, "I suppose."

"Great," Both guys exclaimed, high fiving each other.

Seamus couldn't take his eyes off the witch, as she stood in front of a portrait, of Hogwarts, over looking the 'Black Lake'. She was rubbing her stomach, as Luna, caught her up on, who knew what.

"I haven't seen that look, since our fourth year," His best friend grinned, as he stood beside him.

The Irishman asked, "What look might that be, mate?" He turned his eyes, to where he heard Hugh playing with the other children, and couldn't him noticing the similarities between mother, and son.

"He's a smart kid, he offered to help me keep the studio clean, in exchange of the painting I had of his mom in the library.

"You have a painting of, Hermione?" Seamus asked, turning to look at his best friend, "When-"

"I was studying with her for NEWT's, and she looked so relaxed where she was, I couldn't no sketch her. Than I redid the sketch, and painted it a couple months ago, called it 'Never Changing'. It was right after the war, when some of us came back to school, she was looking up ways to bring her parents back. She only stayed for the first term, after she finished her OWL's, she went to Australia."

"I didn't know she returned to Hogwarts," Seamus looked back towards the witch, who was now sitting with her son, sharing a plate of some cake.

"You're parents had lost your sister, you wanted to be with them," Dean smiled, as he lead his friend over, to where his classmate was located. "Looking lovely, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, as she wrapped her arms around her classmate, and then went to stand beside Seamus, "I am glad the boys were able to talk me into coming here, I almost forgot how talented you are. She looked towards the painting, that her son had been telling her about, and smiled, "So you painted me after my protesting, very sneaky Mr. Thomas."

"What can I say, you looked at home, and it made me feel good that at least some things stayed the same," Explained the Artist, wrapping his arm around his old friend, and giving her a hug, "Welcome home by the way."

The witch smiled at her friend, taking Seamus's hand as he came beside her, as he pulled her to his side, "I am glad Sea, talked me into coming tonight, it's nice seeing everyone."

And that was the truth.


End file.
